Ice and Snow
by Ankusdiary
Summary: :Adopted Story: What if Toushiro is actually a girl? How would the events of Soul Society change? Why does she hate Ichigo so much? ( Fem!Hitsugaya)
1. My New Life

**Title: Ice and Snow**

**Author: **AnkusDiary (yo!)

**Summary**: What if Toushiro was really a girl? How would the events of Soul Society change? Why does she hate Ichigo so much?

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters. I will not make profit off of this story, only in my dreams.

**Author's Notes**: This story was originally BleachxFairyTail9121's and I decided to continue it before the story could be on hiatus forever. I have a strange love for fem!Hitsugaya stories so of course I wanted to keep this idea going. I do not own the plot, I'm just going with the flow and making chapters longer.

* * *

><p><em>I was born on December 21, the day that is near Christmas. Everyone says that Christmas was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. Now my parents were even more happy on Christmas day because it meant that all my birthday gifts can be mixed with Christmas gifts. To be honest, I wasn't really interested in my birthday or Christmas. Every year I look forward to this day not because of Christmas, not because of my birthday, but because of the snow. I loved the snow yet other kids would say it isn't much fun, excluding snowball fights. However, I really didn't care what they thought; I loved the cold. I was always lonely but of course that never bothered me. I am always disliked because of my 'frightening' white hair, my 'terrifying' teal eyes, and my 'scary' cold personality.<em>

_I never knew why it was such a problem._

_I don't think myself much of a horrific being that came out wrong. Sometimes, when I was little, I would even think I was born a guy but somehow magically transformed into a girl. That would explain most of my problems. Problems that made me wish I would just drop dead to make the world a better place. Maybe then kids would stop flinching at the sight of me. Or parents cringing and holding their children close as if I would do something to them._

_Fortunately, one day while I was going to the river in the morning, everything seemed normal, but suddenly I heard a roar coming from behind me. I turned around to find a creature with a white mask on it's face. Of course I was frightened._

_I tried to run but I was so scared that I couldn't move, and suddenly, everything went dark._

_..._

_When I woke up I had this chain on my chest. I didn't know what to do. I looked around and what I saw made me confused. I saw my body lying on the floor lifelessly and another scene caught my eye. What I saw distracting that hollow was a women with strawberry blonde hair and having the biggest pair of boobs I've ever seen holding a sword to it._

_They began to fight but the woman won within a flash. Once she was done, she turned towards me and I flinched at the sight of the sword. However, instead of stabbing me next like I anticipated, she gave a warm smile and knelt down next to me and my other body. She told me I was dead and not to worry, which I raised an eyebrow at. She told me that she was going to send me to this place called Soul Society. She placed the end of her sword on my forehead like a stamp and a butterfly flew away. I really don't know what happened next but all I knew is that I am dead and will never see my parents again. Strangely enough, a tiny part of me will even miss the kids that taunted me back at school. I was quite upset but I knew I had to look into the future and never look back._

_A future that started out my life all over again._

* * *

><p>Toushiro really did not understand what was happening, all she knew is that she is dead, but she accepted that. The only reason the girl was upset is because of her parents. She knew they loved her and treated her right and she'd never get to see them again. Toushiro thought she should probably just look on the bright side. At least she would never be made fun of or ignored by those kids again.<p>

...

When Toushiro woke up, she found her self standing amongst old Japanese houses. It seemed like everyone was gone; there wasn't a single soul around.

"... Hello?" She called out, trying to find someone. All the Girl got in response is an echo of her own voice. Toushiro sighed and was about to wander aimlessly until she saw a group people come out. When they noticed her and she expected them to scream and run away, but to her surprise, they walked right over to her. The cold girl took a step back, never fond with close interactions.

" Are you new here?" One of them asked her with a kind smile, and Toushiro looked up.

" Um.. I am. Can you tell me where I am?" She slowly asked while looking around again. She thought heaven was supposed to be fluffy white with sparkling gold mansions. However in reality, it seemed just like her old neighborhood.

" Sure thing. We're in Rukongai District 1." Another responded.

" I see... So what is that?" Soul pointed to a large wall that protected large buildings. One thing that confused her is why it is separated from the village.

"That's a place we aren't allowed in, Seireitei. From what I've heard Soul Reapers live there." Toushiro blinked. Soul Reaper wasn't a word she was familiar with.

"I-If I may ask, what's a Soul Reaper?"

" Well think of it like this. A Soul Reaper is basically the guardian of the afterlife. However, they are people you don't want to mess with." Toushiro nodded while making a mental note of it. So that woman from before is one of them?

" I appreciate your help."

" No problem. Hope to see you again!" One boy said, earning a bop on the head by his friend. As they left, Toushiro couldn't help but smile softly as her cheeks heated. These people were too nice to be true. Maybe she'd meet more villagers like that along the way.

As Toushiro began to walk down the street, it seemed that more and more citizens lived in the area. The white-haired girl continued to walk ahead, looking around at stores and shops. It seemed so lively around this area. Maybe it is for the best that people don't notice her. Toushiro figured it was time for some background on where she was now, and noticed a raven-haired girl standing in a line that seemed too long. She didn't want to bother her but Toushiro really wanted to know what was going on.

" Um... Excuse me." She said as she walked up to her.

"Oh, Hello! Do I know you?"

" Erm. No, but do you know where I am?" The other girl smiled big while throwing her hands up.

" We're in Rukongai District 2! A pretty lively place I'll say. What's your name, are you a new soul?" Toushiro tried to catch up from the quick speech. She didn't know whether to tell her name to a stranger, but this girl seemed nice enough.

" T-Toushiro."

"Ooh, pretty. My name is Hinamori, but you can just call my Momo. It's nice to meet you." She took her hand out for Toushiro to shake it in which she hesitantly reached out to shake her hand. "Do you have a place to stay?"

The white-haired girl pondered on the question. Now that she thought about it, she just ended up in Rukongai with no information. Maybe she was expected to survive on her own.

" To be honest, I don't think so." This made Hinamori light up, causing Toushiro to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why don't you come live with me and my Granny? She isn't really my Granny but she sure acts like it."

" I-I don't think I should. I don't want to intrude on your family or anything-"

" It's fine, really! I've always wanted to have a sister, and Granny could use more company when I'm out."

" You're too kind but really-" Toushiro's arm was grabbed and Hinamori was already dragging her away from the line.

" I think you're going to love it here! There are so many people I want you to meet!" As the girl rambled on, Toushiro just let herself be dragged. What's the point in declining the offer if she had no where else to stay? Maybe moving in with them isn't going to be too bad, Hinamori already accepted her.

" I'm home, " The other girl announced while walking up to a large house. Toushiro was finally freed and she stood beside the other girl, " And I brought someone I think you'll like."

"Oh, who is it?" Asked a quiet raspy voice spoke. Judging by the sound of it, it's the old woman, Granny, Hinamori spoke of.

" It's a little girl and her name is Toushiro."

The two enter entered the house and found the much older woman sitting on a couch in the living room. Hinamori walked up, pulling Toushiro up eagerly.

" I-It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Toushiro said, not really knowing what else to say.

" Likewise to you but please, call me Granny."

" Uh, r-right."

" Granny, Toushiro said that she's a new soul and has no place to stay. Can she stay here with us?" Hinamori asked. Granny gave a weak smile.

" Why not? It would be nice to have more company in the household." Hinamori gave a bright smile and hugged Toushiro, nearly knocking the breath out of the other girl

" Oh thank you Granny!"

The sound of a stomach growling caused the white-haired girl to blush in embarrassment.

" Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry?" Granny asked while getting up before slowly walking to the kitchen. She took out a watermelon and cut it into thick slices and Hinamori took a slice. When she noticed that Toushiro didn't, she smiled and motioned for her to take one too.

" Don't be shy! Here, eat all the watermelon you want!" Toushiro blinked as she was handed a slice from the girl's generosity and was dragged outside on the porch, where they could watch the setting sun. Granny took out many more slices and put them in a basket before setting them on the floor next to them. The two enjoyed the juicy fruit and the beautiful scenery.

"Isn't it pretty Shiro?" Hinamori said while grabbing another slice. Toushiro's left eye twitched.

" Wait... D-did... Did you just call me Shiro-chan?" Hinamori only laughed at the reaction and took a bite.

"Yeah. It's short for Toushrio, I thought it seemed pretty cute."

" Pl-please don't call me that."

" Okay, Shiro-chan." A vein throbbed and the raven-haired girl laughed again.

The two continued to enjoy the Watermelon. Despite the nickname, everything seemed so perfect to Toushiro. Here, she had just found a new family in a village with people the very opposite of her old life. Here, she could smile truly.

" Oh no! I forgot to get the groceries!" Hinamori whined and Toushiro turned away to hide her giggle.

Maybe dying wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Hoped this satisfied you lot. Please favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Meeting Kusaka

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

_**Chapter Warning: Timeskip in the middle of story. It is necessary!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>" Where... Am I?" Toushiro asked. She had fell asleep early at night and found herself in an icy plain. Snow fell down on a sparkling, blue dragon sitting before her with gleaming red eye glaring at her.<em>

_" I am the one who possesses great powers for my master." Toushiro frowned._

_" What do you mean? And why am I here?" The dragon only responded with silence and the girl found herself full of even more questions._

_" At least tell me your name?" She needed to know._

_" My name is..."_

* * *

><p>It's always been like this.<p>

Toushiro sat up, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. It's been two months since she has lived with Granny and Hinamori. While that dream continued to replay itself, her grandmother had been getting sick lately. Hinamori is always leaving for the Academy so Toushiro had been working very hard to support her weak grandmother. She had a great suspicion that it was her fault but she didn't know how it was possible.

Seeing that it was early in the morning, Toushiro decided to get groceries earlier before the village could fill up. Plus, she would be home all day to tend to her caretaker.

Grabbing money out of the savings jar, she quietly set out. Over the weeks, Toushiro really found her self at home. Sure, there were some people who talked behind her back, but most others became fond of her. Toushiro found it strange to find the same group of boys she asked directions from before, always met her at a store or on the way home. She got along well with them and would sometimes even go to the bay with the. Watermelon also became the white-haired girl's favorite snack to eat. When it came to the juicy fruit, most of the basket is empty.

It's always amused Hinamori when it came to eating Watermelons.

Toushiro found a food market and decided she didn't need to buy much. Just enough to support her grandmother for a week.

_After all, she is the one who took me in._

" Whaddya want girl?" The salesman's gruff voice spoke out. He had a grumpy look and Toushiro could tell he was looking her over. It's not once you see someone with natural white hair walking around.

" Not much." Once she picked out the food, she placed the estimated amount of money on the counter, expecting change. The man counted it before taking out the change and Toushiro put her hand out, only for the money to be placed on the counter.

" ... Sir, my hand is right here."

" So? Don't want to catch diseases now do I?" Toushiro's eyes narrowed.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Beat it and don't cause trouble." The girl scowled but took the money, not wanting to stick around. She's dealt with rude people but a blunt one really made it hard for her not to cause trouble. Toushiro turned around and took a step forward, only finding herself bounced back to the ground.

" O-ow..."

" Oi! How dare you mistreat the young lady!" Toushiro opened her eyes and looked up to see those familiar large breasts. The woman faced her sharply, in which Toushiro flinched back when th bosom bounced dangerously in her direction. " And you! Submitting to him like a dog is unforgivable, now you're making him feel even more superior when you're crying!"

" I'm not crying! Your large chest hit me in the face!" The girl yelled back before getting away, ignoring the calls from the other woman. She pissed off and just wanted to be left alone. All that drama. Just for a couple of potatoes? She didn't want to see that stupid red-head or the storekeeper anymore. Just stay in her isolated room with the comfort of her grandmother.

Toushiro stopped her tracks, looking down.

_' I want to go home.'_

She hadn't noticed the grass beneath her feet turning into ice.

* * *

><p>Granny and Toushiro made their way to the school gates but stopped once they were close. The younger female had her schedule and bag of materials for school and had her required student uniform. Here, she was about to go to the school her older sister had. The school to become a shinigami.<p>

The old woman turned to face her adopted grandchild and gave a very loving smile. She would miss her little Shiro-Chan very much, but she knew she would always visit whenever she could.

" Are you ready for your first day Toushiro?" The white-haired girl glanced at the enormous building before looking down with an uneasy look.

_No._

" Yes ma'am." Granny nodded her head, noticing that look.

" I know you can make it there. You are a very strong and intelligent young girl. Please, do this for you grandmother."

The girl looked up at her grandmother with big emerald-green eyes when she had heard those encouraging words and smiled.

" *sigh* Alright."

" That's my girl. And make sure to stop by any time. I'll have those yummy beans ready."

" I will."

And with that, the old woman gently patted the boy's shoulder and nudged him forward.

" Take care." Toushiro exhaled and began to walk forward towards the gate, while her grandma watched her go. The girl cracked it open, and turned around to wave to the old woman, who smiled back and once she was inside, Granny began to make her way back home.

The first thing Toushiro noticed when she walked into the school building, was that there were at least a couple hundred kids and teens walking in the halls, chatting with friends, or having a drink together.

Not knowing what to do, she leaned against a corner and watched as another child came in and went to the right side wall, picking up the pen attached the clip board that was glued to the wall and wrote his name out.

Toushiro blinked and looked both ways before heading to the board as well once the kid left.

She picked up the pen and looked at all the names and signatures, hers was not there. She was about to leave until he noticed more papers under it. It seemed the names were in alphabetical order and she began looking for the 'H'. Moments later, her eyes fell upon her printed name and next to it, was a box that read 'student signature'.

Signing, she put the pen back down just in time to hear the bell ring loud in the halls, indicating for school to begin.

However, an announcement was made over the speakers.

/Will all new students head down to the Zanjutsu training hall for entrance exams./

Guess that meant her as well. Luckily, she and Hinamori had been practicing on some moves together whenever the older girl came down to visit from the academy. Hopefully all that play fighting would get her somewhere.

The Zanjutsu Training Hall wasn't too complicated to find since there were signs to direct her to the building. She walked in and saw that there weren't a lot of new people to begin with. Mainly because she and the others had just started around October when school started two months ago. Some of them looked scared, even a grown man had the same scared expression.

Toushiro followed the man's shaking eyes and looked at the administrators watching some of the trainees show some kido and others with swords used kendo.

The girl didn't have a sword and she probably couldn't even go against someone else in martial arts.

Oh geez, why did she agree to come to this academy anyways?

Oh yes, now she knew why. It was because of that big-chested annoying woman. It seemed that she had a large amount of uncontrolled reistu that was unstable enough to almost kill her grandmother in her sleep. Like she had said, this type of power could be used as a shinigami. At first she didn't want to be one, but with her grandmother's life at stake, she just couldn't sit down and wait for results.

However, Granny had said she was a smart and intelligent young lady right? But what could she do in a situation like this?

Oh how she had wished she could've just gone back home with her loving grandmother.

" Hitsugaya Toushiro!" She blinked from her thoughts and looked up to see a woman holding a door open with a clipboard in her hand.

Nervously, she walked up and the woman smiled.

" No need to worry, you're a new student, am I correct?" Toushiro hesitantly nodded and the woman motioned for someone to come over. The icy girl looked over as well and her heart raced nervously when a tall, raven-haired teen walked over.

" This is Sojiro Kusaka, hour escort. He will show you around the school, your dorm, and the classes you'll be attending by tomorrow. Kusaka." The woman left and the boy, Kusaka, gave a crooked smile while holding out his hand.

" Hi there. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Toushiro quickly looked down and took the hand. The room hd gotten hotter all of a sudden. She also couldn't help but notice how her hand fit into the male's palm snuggly.

" ... Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya." The male smiled again and held her hand, walking her out the door so they reached the grass fields. Students were all over the fields, some under trees studying, others playing sports or hanging out in groups.

" Winter huh? That's a pretty name, suits you." The white-haired female blushed while trying to focus on a butterfly flapping aimlessly before them.

" I-I guess. Where to first?" Kusaka pointed over at the left with his free hand.

" Over there. I figured we should start in the back and work our way up."

" Lead the way I suppose."

" One question though." Toushiro looked up with a raised eyebrow.

" What is it?" Kusaka rubbed the back of his head.

" Can I call you Shiro-chan instead? It's shorter and more cute-"

" You will not!" Toushiro retorted angrily. The boy only laughed, much to her disappointment and she yelped when she was nudged towards their destination.

" Come on, let's not waste time." The female gave an angry pout but followed along. Her first thought of this guy is 'annoying'.

Somehow in the end, they became friends.

_My only friend._


End file.
